


Castlevania Oneshots

by plutointhestars



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutointhestars/pseuds/plutointhestars
Summary: a collection of castlevania oneshots from yours truly. i write for pretty much all characters but you'll mostly find xalucard and xhector in here unless i receive a request.contains angst, fluff, smut, au's, xfemreader, xmalereader and characterxcharacter.i take requests so find me on tumblr under @plutointhestars and ask or message me if there is a certain story/scenario you want me to write. (or just leave a comment in here somewhere)
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania), Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Hector (Castlevania)/Reader, Hector (Castlevania)/You, Hector/Isaac Laforeze, Sypha Belnades/Reader, Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Trevor Belmont | Alucard, Trevor Belmont/Reader, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	1. Goodnight, My Love [Alucard x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of sex/implied sex

Adrian mumbled your name as you ran your fingers through his long hair, playing with the loose strands that hung past his shoulders.

From where you were, caged beneath him, he looked so pretty. His hair was like two elegant curtains either side of his face, fangs poking out from slightly parted lips as he smiled softly at you.

All you had to do was tug slightly at his hair and his head moved closer to yours, lips brushing over your own.

"Adrian."

You knew he was teasing but it only made the moment all the more sensual. His lips ghosting over your own, just barely touching, created such a sweet feeling that continued to build up until his lips finally pressed against yours.

His kisses were long and tender with the sharp tips of his fangs contrasting the softness of his lips. His tongue poked out ever so slightly, scraping over your lips to savour your taste. A hand coming up to cup your cheek, his thumb smoothly rubbing over your skin as he tilted your head for better access before slipping his tongue inside.

After a moment, he pulled away but only far enough for air. The tips of your noses rubbing against each other as he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip. You leaned up to kiss him again but he stopped you with a finger pressed to your lips.

"Patience, my love." He hummed as you began to run your fingers through his hair.

His eyes closed as he leaned his head into your touch, aching for you. When you tugged slightly at his roots, he groaned and finally granted you the kiss you were after.

Adrian liked to take things slow and gentle. He liked to take his time to enjoy every moment he had to spend with you, not that there was any shortage of these such moments. Living in a rather large castle, with only each other for company, meant that you were always spending time together finding fun things to do. Kisses and cuddles were only one of the many activities the two of you had indulged in.

You bit at his lips, pulling the bottom one with your teeth the next time he pulled away, forcing another low groan from his throat.

"y/n."

As he ran the back of his hand down the side of your face, you leaned towards it before taking it in your own and pressing your lips against it. Then, your hands pushed his sleeves up slightly to reveal the beginning of his scars. A past trauma that you couldn't prevent but now you hoped to cure it or at least, to sweeten the memory these scars would leave him.

When your fingers gingerly touched his damaged skin, you noticed the way his breath hitched ever so slightly while he turned his face away from you. Then, you began to trail delicate open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin of his scars.

Adrian didn't feel shame in them, only sadness and bitterness for what they stood for. Before you, there were others who lived in this castle. Two, to be precise, but they betrayed Adrian's trust and hurt him, tried to kill him. They still lived here when you arrived, only they were nothing more than bodies on pikes, a warning to keep other humans away.

The decomposing bodies should have scared you but they didn't. You had witnessed harsher atrocities before and, with what the rest of the world had to offer you, you had decided to take your chances. That proved to be the best decision of your life because it led you to Adrian, a man who was, at the time, barely clinging to the remainder of his sanity. 

He was mopey when you first arrived. Drunk more often than not. Why he didn't just kill you the day you met was a mystery to both of you, perhaps he was lonely or afraid of turning into his father. Instead, he let you stay on the basis that you would work as his assistant. You cleaned and cooked when he wasn't able too, forcing him to eat when he would have rather starved.

Eventually, he stopped drinking as much and began cooking for you. Your duties as his assistant were no longer as he found himself doing them for you because, despite all of his expectations, you stayed with him. You smiled at him when no one else would, you stayed by his side and cheered him up when he was feeling down. You returned the smile to his face, the light to his life. Without you, he felt as though he was nothing, as if life had no meaning. You became his meaning, his reason for living.

Soon, he was pulling his shirt over his head, allowing you to run your fingers over the largest scar that crossed his chest. His hand cupped your cheek once again, tilting your head towards him to draw your eyes away from his scars.

Golden eyes looked into your own and soon your lips were together again in a gentle clash of tongue and teeth. Everything about the kiss was full of need, of want, but it still contained that patience he always spoke about.

"I love you." You whispered against him, wrapping your arms around his back to pull him closer.

He smiled into your next kiss, pulling away for but a moment, "And I you."

You held each other all night. Bodies twined together as if there were no one else left in the world. Your sweat mixed with his, your scents merging into one as the night progressed. And yet, all you could smell was him. He was all you could see, all you could feel. He was everything.

By the time you were done, his head rested on your naked stomach, looking up at you while you played with is hair. He loved this, lying his head against you as if you were a pillow. He loved you, lightly drawing meaningless patterns against your skin with his fingers. He'd draw swirls, lines, boxes and eventually, he'd spell out your name.

No words would be uttered between you, just silence as you lied there. You'd simply gaze upon each other, eyes full of love and adoration.

After a while, Adrian moved from your stomach and crawled up beside you. His arms held you as he nuzzled his head into your neck, his lips sliding up and down the skin of your shoulder affectionately. His arm crossed over your chest as his hand rested over your shoulder, pulling you closer.

"Goodnight, my love." He smiled into your skin, his eyelashes tickling against you as they fluttered closed.

You smiled back, hugging his arm close to you as you finally drifted off to sleep. 

You were already looking forward to the morning. The kisses and cuddles you would share before Adrian climbs out of bed to get started on breakfast. You'd join him in the kitchen after a quick bath, wrapping your arms around him from behind as he placed the food onto plates.

That was how every day began, perfect. Everything was perfect because he was yours and you were his.


	2. Braids and Grapes [Alucard x Reader] M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you braid adrian’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of sex/implied sex, oral, really soft not very explicit but still smut.

Long golden locks sliding between your fingers. A brush in one hand as you carefully detangled the silky hair, not that there were many tangles to begin with.

Adrian hummed, leaning into your hand as you brushed through his hair.

You liked to brush his hair and he just couldn't stress enough how much he enjoyed your hands in his hair, let alone when you were brushing it so delicately. Today, however, was a little different.

It wasn't particularly easy but, after pleading him followed with lots of hugs and kisses, you had managed to get him to allow you to braid his hair. It was something you had always wanted to do, twisting his hair together into pretty shapes. Maybe you would even put a few flowers in it, which is why you had demanded he sit outside with you as you braided it. You had only managed that with the promise of a picnic, which the two of you had already almost finished save for a handful of grapes.

"I don't see why you have such a desire to braid my hair, I can't imagine it will look good on me." Adrian chuckled before popping another grape into his mouth.

You gave a cheeky tug against his hair, "It's going to look beautiful so stop complaining."

He chuckled again and shook his head slightly so not to disrupt you too much, "As you wish, my dear."

You grinned happily, knowing that there wasn't much you couldn't convince your lover to do. If it was for you, he'd do anything. Of course, this went both ways as you were more than willing to do almost anything he ever asked of you. Not that either of your requests for one another were much more than silly things such as braiding one another's hair. Even when said requests were for the bedroom, there was always a certain safety to them, a lightness in the desires you held for one another.

That was simply because you both knew what each other would be comfortable with so there was rarely any chance of asking something that was too much for the other. Although, that is a story for another time because right now you are braiding Adrian's hair.

You tugged, pulled and twisted his long locks together with gentle fingers. You had always been somewhat jealous of his hair, it was so beautiful. Beautiful hair for a beautiful man you supposed, although you certainly wouldn't have it any other way.

"Nearly done?" Adrian attempted to turn his head to you but you pulled it back into place to continue.

"Not yet, your hair is rather long, remember." You giggled, pulling more of his hair along as you grew closer to finishing.

Adrian sat there quietly between your legs, leaning against you slightly so that you could get a good view of his hair while you worked. By the time you finished, you had braided around the sides of this head so that he was sporting a pretty waterfall braid. It was one of the many braids your mother had once taught you.

"Done." You smiled and Adrian turned to you, allowing you to see it from the front for the first time.

Adrian looked somewhat unsure of his new look but smiled softly at you nonetheless, "How does it look?"

"One last thing," You reached to the side and pulled out some small purple flowers before pushing them into the braids, "There, beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Adrian smiled before softly pecking your lips.

Then, Adrian leaned back against you with his head resting against your chest as your fingers played with his hair once again, being careful not to ruin the pretty braids.

After a peaceful, quiet moment, Adrian picked up another grape. You happily ate it from his fingers when he lifted it up to your mouth and then took his hand in your own. As you began playing with his fingers, mindlessly pulling them about, he shuffled over and pushed you back so that he was lying over you.

You giggled and he chuckled back, fangs glistening in the sun. Pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, you ran your fingers over the braids in his hair as you admired your own work. He really did look so pretty with the braids. You would absolutely be doing this again.

Unfortunately, you were distracted from your plans to braid his hair again when his lips met yours again. Your kisses started slow and gentle but in every passing moment, they grew more heated, as usual with the two of you.

When Adrian finally pulled away, although still far too soon, he smirked and pressed his forehead again yours.

"Shall we move this indoors?"

You nodded, leaning up to capture his lips once again, knowing that it was going to be a long afternoon.

By the time you hit the bedroom, you were already in his arms with your legs around his torso. Your hands were, obviously, already settled into his hair but still mindful of the braids you didn't want to ruin.

Adrian usually wasn't one to rush things but today even he seemed eager to relish in the moment. Maybe it was the feeling of your fingers in his hair that had set him off, maybe it was simply the kisses and cuddles you had offered him earlier. Whatever it was, there was a fire ignited within him. A fire determined to engulf you whole.

Although the fire burned with haste, there was still a gentle warmness to it as Adrian cared for your needs. Hands roaming your body until you were free of your clothes, then again groping at every piece of you. The tips of his fingers tenderly slid over your skin and you moaned into the kiss when he reached your lower region.

The fire began to burn brighter as Adrian kissed his way down your torso until his head was between your legs, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your thighs. Oral was something Adrian preferred receiving but he never shied away from giving it, especially when he knew how you would react.

Back arching as his fangs ever so carefully scraped against you. Toes curling as the feeling of his tongue sent a tingle up your spine. His hands would remain firmly gripping at the skin of your thighs, fingernails leaving behind small crescent indents while he continued pleasing you with his mouth.

"A-Adrian." You moaned, breath hitching in your throat as you neared your release.

You looked down at him, at the pretty braids in his hair and the small purple flowers that still clung to those braids for dear life. Adrian really was beautiful, ethereal even. Everything about him was so pretty, so elegant and yet here he was with that pretty face of his between your legs doing unspeakable things to the one he held most dear.

You had to put your hands in his hair to stop him, your fingers sliding across his scalp as you moaned again, "N-Not yet. Adrian, please."

He pulled away from your sensitive areas, leaving behind an all too stimulating kiss as he crawled back up to you, cupping your cheek in one hand.

"I love you." He confessed, pushing his lips to yours.

Once again that fire burned so brightly, glistening in his golden eyes as he ravaged you. Connected in so many ways. By body. By heart. By love.

When you were together like this nothing else mattered. It was as if the two of you and this awfully large castle were the only things in the world. A world just for you. A perfect world filled with nothing but love and peace. A day would come when you would have to raise your swords again but, while you had these moments together, no matter how long or short they may be, it didn't matter. You would live like this with each other until the day you died by his side.

Once the two of you were finally done, it had grown dark outside. Round one had turned into round two, then three and so on until you just couldn't bear it anymore.

The braids in Adrian's hair had miraculously stayed put, although they were missing a couple of flowers. By the time you were brushing them out with your fingers, the two of you were sitting in the bath.

Adrian sat behind you this time as you leaned against his chest, pulling his arm around you so that you could run your fingers over his scars. While you did so, Adrian washed your body, massaging the soapy water into your exhausted muscles.

"It's a shame the braids had to come out. I was starting to like them." Adrian pressed a light kiss to your shoulder.

"I can braid them whenever you want. Tomorrow, the day after and even the day after that if you wish." You spoke tiredly, your head leaning back against him because you struggled to hold it up any longer.

Adrian smiled such a soft smile before climbing out of the bath and picking you up into his arms, "I would like that but for now, my love, let's sleep."


	3. Beautiful [Hector x Male Reader] M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hector really needs to know just how beautiful he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut, oral, anal, anal fingering, minor overstimulation?, slight body worship

Ever since his experience with Lenore, Hector has been significantly more insecure. He closed himself off, even after he was rid of the deceitful vampiress. Which is why it took him so long to trust you, to open up to you, to grow close to you.

He had finally done those things. He trusted that you truly cared for him because you hadn't given him a reason not to. He had opened up to you, talking through his past with you no matter how much it pained him to do so. He hated telling you at first, he didn't want you to think any less of him. Of course, nothing he said could ever make you think anything less of him. Finally, he had allowed himself to grow closer to you, opening up to you in ways he would no other.

Tonight, however, he was prepared to go further than that.

"Are you certain?" You asked, wanting to be sure he was not forcing himself.

Deep blue eyes met your own as he nodded, reaching out to pull you towards the bed. When he had succeeded in pulling you down with him so that you were lying over him, he pulled you closer and gently kissed you.

"I am." He hummed against your lips.

His head met the pillow, wavy hair splayed out beneath him as he looked up at you. His arms had settled around the back of your neck, keeping you at a close proximity to him. He seemed sure but you were still hesitant. You knew of his relationship with Lenore, he had told you all the gruesome details. That was why you struggled to see how the man before you could see this, what he was about to do with you, in anything but a negative light.

He seemed to notice your hesitance, the slight shake in your eyes, and placed a hand on your cheek. His thumb rubbed so softly against you as if you were the one who needed reassurance and comfort.

"I want you. Please."

His words were but a whisper, and yet, they sounded so sure. Sure that he wanted this, that he wanted you.

You kissed him, smiling against his plump lips. Then, you moved to his jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses all the way along it until you reached his neck. Hector sucked in a breath when you sucked at his skin, biting at it gently before smoothing over the darkened spot with your tongue.

When you pulled at his shirt, he was quick to help you remove it, head falling back onto the pillow the moment you began to kiss down his honeyed chest. You made sure to leave some marks around his collarbone before planting more innocent kisses all the way down his toned abdomen.

"You're so beautiful." You complimented, although it only seemed to disrupt Hector's mood.

He lifted his head, looking down at you for a moment before he averted his eyes, "I- No, I'm not."

With a frown, you kissed his belly, "Yes, you are."

It was silent for a moment and you knew Hector didn't believe your words. He had begun to tense under your touch, all self-confidence escaping him at this moment. So, you decided to start listing all the reasons why you were right and why you believed Hector to be the most beautiful man you had ever laid eyes upon.

"You look beautiful when your hair falls into your face whilst you're so concentrated on your work. You look beautiful when you sleep so soundlessly in my arms, even when you stir because you're trapped in a nightmare. You look beautiful when you have your head down in a book or sit and play with Cezar."

Every reason you gave him helped him relax just a little bit more but, eventually, your words stopped when you pressed a kiss against his clothed cock.

You looked up at him again, gauging his reaction before you began to rid him of his trousers. Then, you pulled his leg up and began to kiss along the inside of his thighs.

"You look beautiful when you blush like that, looking down at me between your legs." You spoke another of the many reasons why Hector was beautiful and, with each one, he seemed to believe your words just a little bit more.

His breath hitched when your lips brushed against him, lightly kissing along his erect shaft before licking the tip. When your mouth sunk down around him, he moaned. It was such a pleasant sound, hearing him express the pleasure he was feeling so vocally.

"y-y/n. It feels- ah- so good."

You hummed at his words, hollowing your cheeks as the vibrations trembled down his shaft. He groaned, hands fitting into the sheets beneath him while his head fidgeted against the pillow, hips bucking into you.

"I'm going to- to come." He warned, almost short of breath.

You simply sped up your actions, pushing him further to his release which, tonight, would be the first of many.

He called out your name when he came, spilling into your mouth with rutting hips. When your lips came away from him, he was breathing heavily, eyes closed with his beautiful body lied out before you.

You crawled back up him, removing your own shirt as you did so, and soon found yourself kissing him again. His arms and legs wrapped around you, welcoming your touch. Soon, he was growing hard beneath you again, rubbing his cock against your own.

Now he was the one kissing along your neck, lips lightly travelling up to your ear. Teeth nipping at your earlobe, pulling at it softly.

"Please."

That was all he said and, of course, you didn't waste a moment. You turned him over onto his front, climbing off of the bed to collect a certain vial before coming back and spreading his legs. He was already rubbing himself against the bed, desperate for that sweet friction.

He whined when you grabbed his hips, pulling his ass into the air for better access. His half-hard cock lied suspended in the air, throbbing for more of your touch.

You brushed his hair to the side so that your lips had access to his neck, kissing along it so delicately. Then, your lips travelled along his muscled back, kissing each and every inch, leaving the occasional mark here and there before you made your way back up, lips next to his ear.

"Tell me if it hurts."

As you spoke, you dipped one finger into the vial, wetting it before massaging it into the skin around his hole. Hector moaned again, hands already gripping at the sheets beneath him as he desperately tried to relax his muscles. When he finally succeeded in his task, you pushed a finger inside.

You could tell he was uncomfortable the moment it when in. The way his breath hitched, his eyes squeezing shut as his forehead pressed down against the pillow below him. Mostly, however, from the way he tensed up around you.

You continued kissing his back, your free hand on his hip, caressing it gently in hopes of soothing him.

When he relaxed again, you began to move your finger and soon, you were adding another. What was once an unpleasant feeling soon turned into pleasure and Hector began moaning again, pleading for you to reach further within him.

By the time he was fully prepared, he was also completely erect once again. You removed your own trousers, kneeling on the bed behind him as you rubbed the lubricant over your own throbbing cock.

"Are you ready?" You asked, lining yourself up at his entrance.

Hector, through heavy breaths, nodded, "I- I am. Please, y/n."

At his confirmation, you slowly pushed in. Hands securely holding his hips, not allowing him to scramble away as your length filled him. He groaned in discomfort once again, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets below him.

When you had finally filled him completely, you stilled. You didn't move, waiting for him to adjust and relax. Currently, Hector was in pain but you were determined to turn that pain into a pleasure that he would be able to find nowhere else but from within your arms.

"Breathe. It will feel better soon. Just relax." You coaxed, trailing soft kisses along his neck once again.

You wanted to move but, for his sake, you had to be patient. Whether he needed seconds or minutes, you would wait.

Still tightly gripping the sheets with one hand, Hector used his other to reach for the back of your neck to pull you closer until your lips were on his again. You kissed for a moment, tongues twirling together. It seemed to take his mind off of the pain in his ass and yours from the need to roll your hips into him. His mouth distracted you and yours him. Until he was ready.

You could feel his walls relax around you as he pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly, nose still rubbing up against yours.

"Y- You can move."

You kissed him again before holding his hips with both hands and slowly pulling out of him only to push back in seconds later. Slowly, you rocked into him and, although he tensed again, he began to moan.

Lips on his back as the two of you rocked against the bed, headboard tapping the wall behind quietly. His hand reached for your own, pulling it from his hip as he entwined his fingers with yours.

"I want to see you." You hummed into his ear, stopping your movements for merely a second to flip him onto his back.

He almost immediately gripped your shoulders, eyes squeezing shut as you reached a new place within him from the change in positions. Almost instinctively, you stopped for a moment, making sure he was okay before rolling your hips once again.

Your hands roamed his body, pulling his thighs as you leaned down to capture his lips in your own.

"You're so beautiful." You reminded, noticing the way he now blushed at those words, before your lips found his chest.

He groaned when you took his nipple into your mouth, teasing it with your teeth. Your hand that was previously on his thigh soon went to his hair, twirling the long silver strands between your fingers as your lips found his again.

When you parted for air, he spoke, voice breathy, "Touch me, please."

You complied, your hand soon leaving his hair to touch him where he wanted it, where he needed it. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it red the moment you came into contact with him. Whether he was trying to hide his moans or simply trying to distract him from the feelings coursing through his body, you didn't care.

He looked so pretty, so sexy, lying beneath you like this. His tanned skin was shiny with sweat, the dips in his toned muscles more prominent than before. He truly was too good for you, even if he didn't believe it. He was perfect, too good for anyone to hold and yet, he was yours and you his. Tonight only sealed that bond between you.

You could feel your orgasm building in the bottom of your abdomen, a coil growing ever tighter with each thrust into the man beneath you. He was getting close too, you could tell. He was already more sensitive after coming the first time, not to mention the way he was pulsing in your hand. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"I love you."

You said it, knowing he wouldn't say it first. He needed to know, you wanted him to know just how much he meant to you. He needs reassurance and stability, especially after everything he's been through. You want to provide him with that. With a home to come back to, a partner, a lover, who will always be by his side.

He smiled so genuinely, only it didn't last long for his orgasm approached and his face contorted in pleasure.

Like the first time, he called out your name as he came, spilling out onto his stomach. It only took you a few more thrusts after, releasing inside of him with a moan.

You collapsed onto him, regaining your breath before pulling out and rolling to the side. Hector shuffled closer to you, resting his head on your chest as you wrapped an arm around him.

"I love you too."


	4. Costume Party [Trevor x Alucard x Male Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and adrian throw trevor a surprise halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: swearing, suggestive themes?, alcohol usage

What better place to throw a Halloween party other than Dracula's castle itself? Well, what used to be Dracula's castle. Now, it was your home but it wasn't like you lived here alone.

"Here?" Adrian questioned, looking at your for confirmation that he had chosen the correct place to hang the fake cobwebs.

You smiled, happy to see him taking this seriously despite originally thinking it might not have been a good idea, "Yeah, that's perfect."

It had been your suggestion to prepare a surprise Halloween party for Trevor when he arrived back home. He was in need of some fun, especially after such a long trip. Well, it was only a few days but those few days were very long without him. Both you and Adrian had missed him a great deal.

It's the 21st century so of course, you both called him while he was away but it just wasn't the same as seeing him in person. What better way to welcome him back other than with crazy costumes, fake blood and a keg full of beer? Well, he would at least appreciate the boose.

"Who did you invite again?" Adrian questioned, climbing down from the chair he had previously been standing on.

You finished putting up the last of the decorations in your hand and turned to him, "You know, a few people we know. The castle will be well filled out befitting a great party."

Adrian hummed and walked over to you, "Well, we better get you in a costume before they get here."

With a grin, you happily followed Adrian upstairs to the bedroom. He had already picked out a costume for you, although he made sure to keep it a surprise until this very moment.

"Is that a dress?"

Once again, he hummed and picked up the torn, tattered and bloody white dress, "Trevor will be Frankenstein and you'll be his bride."

After a very brief second of silence, you burst out laughing. It wasn't anything you would have ever expected from Adrian. Actually, you had expected him to make you dress up as a werewolf or a vampire-like himself but no, here he was putting you in a dress.

"Alright then, but doesn't that leave you out?"

"Well, I of course will be Dr Frankenstien himself. A vampire version, obviously. I think that makes me your owner." Adrian explained his idea behind the costumes and how he wasn't left out of it.

You raised an eyebrow and chuckled whilst eyeing up the dress he had prepared for you, "Our owner? I don't think Trevor will like that."

"No, but I'm sure he will be more than pleased to have you as his bride. Oh, and just in case you're not comfortable in the dress I brought some shorts for you to wear underneath."

You smiled and began to change, noticing how Adrian wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was eyeing you up. When you had managed to pull the dress on properly, you tried to reach for the zip only to find that it was out of reach.

As if on cue, Adrian circled around you and slowly began to pull the zip up, "Don't you look pretty."

"I feel ridiculous. You know most of the people coming to this party are my friends right? I will never live this down." You sighed, although you weren't going to oppose wearing the costume Adrian had specifically picked out for you.

"They'll simply be too stunned to care. You look beautiful my love. Now, time for the make-up." He clasped his hands together excitedly.

It was nice to see him enjoying himself. A Halloween party wasn't something Adrian agreed to immediately but the second you told him that he could pick out a costume for both you and Trevor, well, his thoughts on the matter changed entirely.

Make-up was a must for Halloween. Even if it simply meant some face paint and a bit of fake blood. For Adrian, however, it was simply another fun activity to do with you. With a look of complete concentration on his face, Adrian worked his magic and made you look like a bride befitting the undead Frankenstein.

"There, now just let me spray some temporary colour into your hair and we'll be done."

Once your costume was complete, Adrian instructed you to go finish off laying out the snacks and drinks. And so, you left him to change into his own costume and started by lugging the beer kegs into place.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

A familiar voice echoed from behind you as Trevor ducked under the spooky tunnel you had created at the entrance of the castle out of a few black sheets and lots of string.

You turned around with a smile, "We're having a Halloween party. I'm the Bride of Frankenstein."

"And where is this Frankenstein, huh? I might just have to duel him for his bride's affection."

It was embarrassing just hearing him say it but Trevor had always been a little possessive of you and Adrian. He was just like that with the people he loved.

"That would be you, actually. Come on, we don't have long and you need to get in your costume." Adrian explained, ushering Trevor up the stairs the moment he reached the bottom.

He was already in his costume, although he was only about halfway through spraying the white colour onto his golden hair. It was a simple costume. A white lab coat that was covered in splatters of fake blood, accompanied by the trail of red that ran along the side of his mouth. Of course, to top it off he was colouring his hair and donning a pair of long black gloves. Not to mention, his fangs were on full display for all to see.

"If you try to paint me green I swear to God Adrian..." Trevor grumbled as he followed after the blonde.

Not long after they disappeared upstairs, guests began to arrive. You were left to greet them all, laughing with them when they mentioned how great your costume was. By the time your lovers returned, the castle was flooded with a sea of people, all dressed up in gory costumes that matched perfectly with the decorations you and Adrian had spent the better half of the day putting up.

"I know what you're thinking, such a dashing monster. You know, I'm usually the one killing the monsters, not pretending to be one." Trevor chuckled as he and Adrian rejoined you.

He hadn't had much time to rest after coming back from his trip, if he had any at all, but he didn't seem the least bit tired. In fact, he looked ready to party. Music boomed through the castle, trembling through the very foundations and, like a leaf in the wind, Trevor was blown along with it. Well, blown over to the beer.

Adrian stood by your side, wrapping an arm delicately around your waist as he leaned into you, "You know, I think this is the best idea you've had in a while. Now, whilst he drinks himself into oblivion, why don't we have a little fun ourselves?"

Before you could ask what he meant, you were whisked away into the crowd of bodies. You certainly hadn't invited this many people but you weren't surprised that more people showed up. The news of a Halloween party in the _haunted_ castle must have spread through town rather quickly.

Adrian took your hand in his and danced so slowly with you, despite the fast pace of the music. He wasn't dancing to the music at all. No, he was simply dancing with you. You rested your head against his shoulder with a smile, welcoming his embrace after such a long and tiresome day. Although, you suspected it would be an even longer night.

"Come on you two, stop being so boring and drink with me!" Trevor yelled over the music, interrupting you and Adrian as he grabbed both of you and pulled you over to where the drinks were.

Trevor was never one for romance, although he had his moments. Now, however, was not one of them.

He shoved a pint of beer into your hand and then passed one to Adrian, who sighed with a roll of his eyes and downed the drink in one. You soon followed suit. The pints soon turned into shots and, before long, the three of you were really rather drunk. With a hearty laugh, Trevor wrapped his arm around your shoulder, his entire weight falling onto you for a brief moment before he found his feet again.

"We should do this all the time."

You chuckled, "Do what? Dress up as monsters and party?"

"No. Drink, party and fuck to our hearts' content!" Trevor declared with yet another laugh.

It was nice seeing him having fun without any stress. He liked to stress. Too many monsters to kill, not enough monsters to kill. Not enough time at home with you and Adrian, too much time stuck at home. He was hard to please but always told the two of you how you made his life worth living, even if mostly when he was drunk or simply feeling extra sappy.

"You know, we haven't actually done that last one yet." You smirked.

Just because Trevor wasn't home for a few days didn't mean that you and Adrian hadn't, well, had sex. Of course you had but there was something about it when it wasn't all three of you, it just wasn't complete. Enjoyable, yes. But in the end you'd always wind up lying in bed wondering what Trevor was up to, amusing yourselves by joking about how he was probably lying in bed all grumpy because the two of you weren't by his side. He always missed you when he went on his trips and the two of you certainly missed him. Adrian went with him sometimes which meant that you were home all on your own until they returned, although they always made sure not to be gone for too long.

"That is true. Think we can ditch our own party and head upstairs?"

Before you could answer, Adrian stumbled past yelling out nonsense right before collapsing onto the sofa.

"Or not." Trevor sighed, although you simply giggled at the state Adrian was in.

Neither Trevor or Adrian were good at holding their beer but, when it came to Trevor at least he could function somewhat rationally no matter how smashed he was. Adrian, on the other hand, was and will always be a paralytic drunk.

"Let's get him to bed." You chuckled, dragging Trevor along to help you carry Adrian up the stairs.

The blonde grinned at you and extended his arms out towards you as if he knew what was happening, grabbing at the air between the two of you as he slurred, "Up, up. Let's gooooo."

You shook your head and went to help him up but, before you could, Trevor had beaten you to it, "Can't have my bride tugging this sack of potatoes up the stairs, can I?"

"Just get him to bed, I'll clear everyone out. What time even is it? One? Two in the morning?"

"Three. It's almost three in the morning." Trevor groaned and threw Adrian's arm around his neck as he gently picked him up.

With a nod, you headed over to the speaker, unplugging it before yelling at the top of your lungs that the party was over. You thanked everyone for coming as the left, sounding almost like a broken record as the swarm of bodies passed you and began heading home. There were a couple of people completely lying around but, after checking they were all still alive, you decided to just leave them to their sleep and sleepily began to head for your room.

When you got there, neither Adrian nor Trevor was anywhere to be seen. It didn't take long to find them though, you simply followed the sound of someone being sick until you reached the bathroom. And there they were. Adrian with his head down the toilet and Trevor, sweetly holding his hair back and rubbing circles into his back.

"This is your fault." Adrian sulked before throwing up what was left in his stomach.

Trevor simply continued to rub those soothing circles into his back and, once Adrian was done, allowed him to fall back against him, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Let's get you to bed." You yawned, crouching down beside Adrian before you helped Trevor get him back on his feet.

The three of you staggered along back to your bed. Adrian was the first to flop down into it, his hair splaying out on the pillow as he landed on his side of the bed. 

Trevor noticed you were struggling with the dress and came to help you unzip it. Although he didn't stop there and also went as far to push it over your shoulders until it fell onto the floor.

"You had to be wearing shorts under it." He sighed and buried his head into the crook of your neck.

You chuckled, "That's never stopped you before."

He hummed against your skin, kissing it softly before letting go and allowing you to step out of the dress. For tonight the paint, fake blood, hair colouring and make-up with have to say but there was no way you were going to wear that uncomfortable costume to bed. Trevor seemed to agree, at least to some extent, and pulled off his shirt before climbing in beside Adrian, carefully pushing his long hair over so that he wouldn't lie on it.

"Come on then." He spoke with a soft voice and lifted his arm so that you could lie against him.

You didn't waste a moment and crawled onto the large bed, squeezing up against Trevor as you rested your head against his chest.

Adrian, who you had both expected to have already conked out by now, rolled over and placed a hand on the other side of Trevor's chest with a sleepy smile, "We missed you."

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too." He spoke with a slight blush, although you were certain that was because of the alcohol.

And so, snuggled together in bed, you finally fell asleep as three once again.


End file.
